Kylie SanGiovanni
yes? hungry nasty cunts Description goes here Common Knowledge Having lived in Venice and Chicago, Kylie SanGiovanni is a relatively new Kindred. She has made little in the way of a name for herself, but tries to cultivate an aire of occult mystery, keeping well-groomed and professional some nights, and totally punked out on others. She seems to weave in and out of mortal society and kindred society with relative ease, despite the fierce presence of her beast so close to the surface warning both off to arm's length. Status ''* Lancea et Sanctum - ''Those within the covenant know that the SanGiovanni name is synonomous with funding both the covenant, and the church itself. Much latitude is given to those of the SanGiovanni name for their wide contributions. Kylie herself is known for being a Hardliner of the Monachal Creed, for what that's worth. She's little more than a laymember, but practices Theban sorcery and keeps herself apprised of the goings on. She knows her testament enough to keep out of trouble, and generally keeps her head down. '* City -' Nasty, Violent, and Out of Control. Associate at your own risk. '** City -' But helpfully violent. She's for sale, and she beat ass during the Genucorp raid. Rumors *SanGiovanni was offered a crazy deal, in order to behave, just because someone *believed* in her. * Priscus Vireo has privately offered a major boon to anyone bringing her the torpid body of Kylie SanGiovanni. *Kylie doesn't care if others like her, she literally makes her own friends. ** It's hard to find friends of Kylie, when asked if they support her barony gambit everyone scatters like the wind. *Kylie and Phineas are at loggerheads again... this time the issue is apparently whether a trivial boon is owed one way or another. But with the history between these two, this matter might end up being anything but trivial. * Kylie got trashed when she sparred with Vireo in her gym, why are everyone so afraid of her? *Kylie curled up into a non-responsive ball when confronted by Phineas in the Elysium, maybe she's more sensitive then she appears? *She must love the Invictus, with Richardson gone she's already trying to get into Pine's favour. *Aka: Felonious Assault Goth *Kylie attacked Miss Romanov, lost and suddenly has half the city ready to strike back. She knows how to pick her fights. *Rumour has it Kylie’s attack on Lloyd was provoked: Bad mouthing scripture to Tiny Crusaders might not be a good idea. The More You Know.™ *Did you hear about Hartford? Kylie's leaving a trail of bloody ghouls there. *The Harpies are giving out Status at her prompts now. She's moving up! *She has a secret, but massive, crush on Robert Lecreux. Her pet name for him is Soapdish. * Straight out of Italy some years ago, she has no trace of an accent, but still maintains contact with the greater 'family' in Rome. * Isn't she some member of some bloodline? Isn't that what the last name means? Wonder why she changed her name? *Kylie speaks to angels and is on a holy mission to help save this city. *Whether that's true or not, she's a shameless and ruthless political player. Don't let any intimations otherwise fool you. *What's this about a chainsaw? *Anybody that gothy is either very new, very depressed, or is trying to make a statement. She seems too smart to be new, she's very perky, so what sort of statement is she trying to make? *I heard she's a mercenary killing people for the highest bidder. *Apparently Kylie was annoyed by Phineas' post not to interfere with his ghoul, Drusilla. So Kylie apparently assaulted her and crossed out the Nosferatu's cant, and he responded more than in kind. The fighting between Kylie and the Nosferatu seems to be ongoing... *I hear Kylie and Justine are engaged! * I think all of her violence and crazy moments are just an act to keep people off-balance around her. She's clearly got more of a mind for plotting than you'd ever think looking at her past actions. *"Did you hear about those two women running through the streets of Sagecroft? One looked like a short Goth girl and the other was wearing a nice dress, desperately trying to keep up." "Yeah my brother said something about it, weird women, I heard they even ran across Marion Highway too. I guess those people over in Sagecroft are nuts." Gallery Category:Vampire Category:Lancea Sanctum Category:Active PC Category:Harpy